


By the Book

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So much blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Clover finds a way to say thank you.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from _Search and Retrieve Mission_ , but it isn't necessary to have read that to make sense of this one. Although why wouldn't you? 🙂

Clover was in his quarters, stretched out comfortably on the sofa, an open book resting on his chest. His unfocused eyes stared at the ceiling as he thought about Qrow.

They had seemed to be growing... closer? Maybe not that exactly. More comfortable with each other, then. Clover wriggled a little at the idea of being _comfortable_ with Qrow. _Hmm, not sure where this is going._

He hadn't seen much of the other man for several days. Work duties had kept them both busy, and he got the impression Qrow was avoiding him. Well, not precisely. But once the day's work was over, Qrow seemed to disappear. _I guess I may have misread the signs. It wouldn't be the first time. Shame._

Clover wanted to thank Qrow with a gesture of some kind. He had gone to the trouble of finding Clover's pin, after all. The problem was, Clover had no idea how to show his gratitude.

He returned to his book with a small sigh.

❖

It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, an odd in-between time when the mess hall was almost deserted. Clover saw two other occupants as he went to the counter. He collected a cup of hot chocolate and approached the table.

"Uh, hi there, mind if I join you?"

Blake looked up, her ears twitching. "Hello Captain, of course. I mean..." She half covered her mouth with her hand. "Not _of course we mind,_ but _of course you can join us_."

Clover smiled as he sat in the chair. "Thanks Blake. Hello, Yang."

Yang did not return the smile. She had been leaning forward, her hand across the table towards Blake. Now she sat back in her seat, folding her arms as she looked at him.

"Look, I won't disturb you for long. I just have a favour to ask."

Blake glanced at Yang, her eyebrows raised. Yang's brow furrowed a little. "Go on."

"It's about Qrow." Clover saw Blake's lips form a slight smile. Yang's frown deepened.

"I'd like to thank him properly for finding my pin. Maybe buy him a small gift? Trouble is, I have no idea what he might like."

Yang's shoulders relaxed as she leant her elbows on the table. "Oh, right, that's fine then. I thought—" She broke off, seeing Blake shake her head with a small movement. Clover noticed the gesture, but had no idea what it meant.

"Yes, well, anyway." Yang continued as if nothing had happened. "Uncle Qrow, huh? Let's think."

Clover looked at her hopefully. This was one of the more difficult missions he had embarked on. Military training was all well and good, but sometimes it wasn't enough to go by the book...

"Birds!" Yang's exclamation interrupted his thoughts. "He likes birds." She sat back with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, right." _Not totally surprising, I guess._ Clover tapped his chin with one finger, his face thoughtful. "Does he have many books?"

"Uncle Qrow? Books?" Yang chuckled. "To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen him read a book. He used to tell us stories when we were little, but they were mostly out of his head. So no, he doesn't have many books." After a moment she added, "Plus, books weigh a lot, you don't wanna be dragging them about with you."

Blake's face wore a wistful expression. Yang reached out and patted her hand. "I know Blake, I know."

"Okay, thanks girls... ladies... uh, Huntresses. You've been most helpful." He got to his feet and tucked his chair in.

"Bye, Captain." Blake raised a hand in farewell. "Yeah, see you," added Yang.

Clover strode off, trying to disregard the stifled giggles from the table behind him.

❖

The bookshops Clover usually frequented were not like this one. He enjoyed reading old pulp fiction detective stories— the literary equivalent of B-movies. These were to be found in charity shops or rundown secondhand book stores. This bookshop contained shelf upon shelf of glossy coffee table books, earnest hardbacks, and reference books on any subject you could think of.

There was a large natural history section, and plenty of books on birds within it. Clover spent nearly twenty minutes browsing, before making his choice and taking it to the desk to pay for it. He hoped Qrow would approve.

❖

The following day was quieter than usual, and Clover decided after lunch he would try and track Qrow down. He checked the mission list, confirming that Qrow had finished for the day. He picked up the book, which was wrapped in brown paper, and set off for Qrow's quarters.

Clover knocked on the door several times, to no avail. He turned away with a sigh, deciding to try again later. He had taken only a few steps when he heard a door open behind him. Looking back, he saw Qrow's head peering round the doorframe. "Oh hi, did you want something?"

Clover considered Qrow's bare shoulder and even messier than usual hair. A small voice in his head suggested if he wanted to continue with his simple, non-complicated life, now would be a good time to walk away.

He disregarded his internal advice, and walked back to the door. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your shower."

Qrow rearranged the towel around his waist, which was doing its best to slip onto the floor. "I'd just finished anyway, I heard the knock... I was a bit slow making myself presentable." He gripped the towel and studied the door handle.

"Perhaps I should come back another time?" Clover's face was as pink as Qrow's, and he didn't have the excuse of having stepped out of the shower a moment ago.

Qrow's face went a shade or two darker as he glanced up. "No, it's fine, come in now you're here. I'll just pull some clothes on."

Clover picked his way across the untidy room and gazed out of the window. He heard drawers opening and closing as Qrow searched for something to wear. "Right, what brings you over here?"

He turned away from the window. "I wanted to give you a little something... to say a proper _thank you_." Clover held out the package.

"Oh!" Qrow rubbed the nape of his neck as he looked at Clover. "I thought— well it doesn't matter what I thought. Thank you!" He took the present, feeling the weight of it in his hands. "I can guess what it is, but not _exactly_ what it is."

He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully pulling at the paper to reveal what was within. Clover regarded him, a soft smile curving his lips.

Qrow turned the book the right way round, silently reading the title. _A Pictorial Guide to the Birds of Remnant_. He looked up at Clover, a broad smile on his face as his eyes crinkled at the corners. "How did you know?"

"I _could_ say it was a lucky guess, but I spoke to a couple of your kids. They gave me the idea."

Qrow smiled. "You do know that, strictly speaking, none of them are exactly _mine_?"

"I do, but I'm not sure that matters to them. I think they've all adopted you."

Qrow held his gaze for a moment before looking away. Clover smiled as Qrow's ears turned pink.

"Anyway... thank you for this. It was— very thoughtful." Qrow began to leaf through the book, pausing now and then to study the pictures. Clover sat on the bed beside him.

"May I?" He rested his hand on the edge of the book. Qrow slid it onto his lap.

Clover turned to the index and scanned the list, before flicking back to find the page he wanted.

 _Crested Crow_. The handsome black bird gazed at them from the page, its lustrous feathers gleaming, its bright eyes considering them.

"Is this how you look?" Clover's voice was quiet as he turned to Qrow.

"Pretty much, except for the eyes."

"It's a very attractive bird." Clover stared at the picture, unaware of Qrow's slow smile beside him.

"I won't argue with that." Qrow stood up, causing the other man to jump slightly.

Clover carefully closed the book and placed it on the bed. Standing, he said, "Well, I'll leave you to the rest of your day."

"I can't tempt you? To a cup of tea, or something?"

"Uh no, no, thanks anyway. Maybe another time?" Clover smiled at Qrow, a flush creeping up his neck. He walked towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the corridor. He looked back at Qrow.

"Any time." Qrow grinned widely, winking at Clover before closing the door.

Clover stood still for several seconds. _I didn't imagine that._ He could feel his cheeks warming, as his face broke into a broad grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
